


song above hoarded gold

by used_songs



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #125 - merryDiva Plavalaguna takes the stage.





	song above hoarded gold

She can feel the thrum of the engines through the floor, and it feels like blood in her veins. The audience goes quiet, murmurs, whispers, then silence. Even Ruby Rhod is silent, tucked in his roses and reverent, as the diva stretches out her arms and begins to sing. Notes cascade and climb in the space, spread out to fill the hole of air in the vacuum.

For a moment, in her song, she wishes she were still wrapped in blue veils, not here on this stage, so close to the end. But there will always be a final note.


End file.
